mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
In War with the In-Laws
In War with the In-Laws is a scenario in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Walkthrough A noble and a knight, Sir Edward Dactyl, was in love with Moonara, though their families were enemies to each other. Edward married Moonara in secrecy, but the Tor family found out and took Monara away during their honeymoon. Now, Edward, with his advisor and butler, Normasith, has to uncover where Moonara is being kept and rescue her. A day after he starts the quest, Normasith reads Scavin Tor's letter, in which is stated that Scavin does not approve of Edward's marriage and curses his name. Edward is not offended, as he will face him in battle. Edward starts with Castle Dactyl, while the surrounding area has several mines, guarded by monsters. It should be noted north of the castle is a Red Keymaster Gate, which will allow the Tor family forces to cross into Edward's land without much repercussions. Another Haven resides in the east, which is guarded by some squires and crossbowmen. Once Edward is prepared, he has to go west beyond the garrison. Near it is a border guard, which requires 3000 gold to pass. Behind it is a School of Magic, Boots of the Crocodile, a windmill and a treasure chest. Continuing west, Edward will come to a swamp and wonder who would live here. This causes some troglodytes to ambush Edward. Continuing west, he will come to two Preserve towns, one of them being Castle Pennyworth, belonging to Pennyworth Tor. Though offended by the stench of the place, Edward has to conquer the town. Continuing north, Edward will face Erma Tor, a witch who is said to consort with demons and undead. She also controls two towns, a pair of Necropolises, which around them no life is present. West of her castle lies a Blue Keymaster Tent, which is required to be visited to continue east (due to the presence of the Blue Keymaster Gate). Edward will face three Stronghold towns, from which the one in the middle is Castle Scavin, which has been rebuilt three times (the first time it fell over and sank in the swamp, the second time it caught fire and sank into the swamp and the third time it caught fire, fell over and sank in the swamp), as Scavin is a stubborn man. Once captured, Edward has to face Terwilliger Tor, though his castle is guarded by a quest guard that requires a key. To get the key, Edward needs to speak with Margery Tor, Moonara's mother. She can be found in the north, guarded by a gate which will allow only Edward to pass. She is not pleased by Edward, but gives him a chance to prove himself by slaying trolls in a cave near Castle Scavin, since the Tor family is afraid of them. Once the trolls are eliminated, Edward can unlock the gate and fight Terwilliger Tor. Once Castle Terwilliger is captured, Moonara rushes to Edward, who wishes for a bath. Once he has washed, Edward and Moonara go into the swamp with Normasith and live happily ever after, until their coach loses a wheel in the swamp. Strategy With a lot of enemies, Edward will have to build his castle (as well as the one in the east) quickly and recruit forces. Once accomplished, he has to get the Boots of the Crocodile to cross the swamp easily. The enemy will cross the Red Keymaster Gate at several occasions, but Edward should focus on crossing the swamp to defeat the Tor family and visit the Red Keymaster Tent (which is located near Castle Scavin). In addition, Terwilliger Tor's forces will come out from the portal north of Margery Tor's house, so it would be wise to place some troops to prevent the Red Player from causing too much trouble. Category:Heroes IV scenarios